


Save Face

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Boot on crotch action, Clothed Sex, Crypto is a brat, Crypto is into being bullied, Dirty Talk, It is literally just your boot on his dick through his pants and a whole lotta teasing, Mild Humiliation, Mutual Pining, Other, Public Play, Reader is gender neutral and parts never mentioned!, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Crypto is infuriating in the way he dances around your teasing but so clearly likes it when you're mean to him. You've been monitoring him this round to figure out why he just won't make a move on you. Only for you to realize that taking control isn't what he wants, it's what he wants YOU to do to HIM. You can arrange that.OrIn which Crypto and you are creating high sexual tension and you plan to break it.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Save Face

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request junk, support me, or wanna make art for me at all, you can find me on social media! (Must be 18+ and have it in your bio to interact).
> 
> Tumblr (Most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess
> 
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

You were a menace.

A menace specifically to a certain cute hacker with an  ** attitude ** . You knew exactly what you did to him, your eyes sparkling with mischief whenever you saw Crypto and always having an excuse to push his buttons. Truthfully, Crypto didn’t mind it, not entirely, but not that you needed to know that for fear it’d make you worse.

Yet, despite being as careful as he was about showing specific emotions, you seemed to draw out of him the most surprise. How you knew just how to whisper low on the dropship to him, leaning over and looking as if you were going to discuss drop plans but instead would croon that his ass looked  ** great  ** in those pants.

Crypto had tried to shake you off in the past, but with burning red cheeks and a bite of his lip, he wasn’t doing that well in deterring you it seemed. Crypto was so calculative in how he expressed his emotions, not wanting anyone to know his true motives to things. Even if some of the legends, including you, were becoming...closer to him in terms of him feeling free to express himself.

Outside of the arena, you noticed he was more open to his blushing. His quick quips and snark turning to soft mumbles and squirming when you weren’t in the arena. You knew he liked you, he knew you liked him, you just liked pushing his buttons and trying to see what would make him break out of that little shell of his and  **_ do something about it _ ** .

But, you’re noticing more and more things about him the longer you push his buttons. You’re realizing  **_ he  _ ** doesn’t want to do something about any of this at all.

He  **_ wants  _ ** you to make good on your little threats.

You notice it in the dropship this time. When you get nice and close behind him until he tenses. You stand on your tiptoes to murmur low, looking like you’re doing nothing but talking of plans. But in reality, you’re murmuring for him, “What’s the matter,  _ baby boy _ ? Need me to take the lead again?”

His cheeks flush dark, but it’s too dark in the dropship to really see, even with the brightness of Olympus reflecting. He huffs at you, raising his chin and nodding his way towards a location. “Let’s drop here.”

It’s spoken with an undertone of uncertainty, the way he refuses to even look at you has you grinning. But you nod your head, nudging his hip lightly as you grab the overhead straps to edge yourself closer to the edge of the dropship. “Sounds good to me.”

You notice the way he shivers when you rest a hand on his lower back to guide him forward to urge him over the edge with you. It sends a thrill up your spine that you don’t get to relish when the sound of wind racing through your ears is all you hear as you two  plummet down to the ground to start the blood sport.

Throughout the match you decide to test some things. As much as put up that confident and certain persona of his, you’re noticing that he prefers when you take the lead. Not that you mind, he’s still just as helpful when using his drone to scout ahead and ping areas for suggestion of looting.

But you notice when you drag him into cover one time, your body pressed to his, a hand over his mouth that you can feel him hard against your thigh. Truly, it isn’t intentional to end up like this, you just didn’t want to get in the crossfire of someone trying to third party. However, you can’t help it when you turn your head back to him as the team passes, your eyes lighting up just as you catch him looking at you with red cheeks and his eyes narrowed as if he had an argument on the tip of his tongue.

When your hand moves from Crypto’s mouth, all he can do is huff. He doesn’t shove you away nor try to save face like he normally does. His body language is open and wanting. He knows you’re watching him, squirming under your gaze until he finally huffs out. “Are you going to make good on all your promises or not?” You try not to smile when all the pieces fall into place in your mind.

** He  ** didn’t want to do anything. Because he wanted  ** you  ** to make the first move forward.

So, you make sure that you don’t. Merely taking a step from him and checking your wingman is loaded with a casual reminder, as if you didn’t hear him. “Come on, we have to make it to the ring to get advantage.” And a gesture with your gun for him to get a move on. You can’t help but relish how Crypto’s lips tug into a frown, one of those pouts like someone not getting their way before he nods his agreement and sets off. After having to clearly readjust himself, poor thing.

It gets to a point where you notice that Crypto keeps looking at you out of the corner of your eye, always making sure to look away when you turn your head to speak to him in turn. Or how he squirms when you sit atop a death box of a slain enemy and saluting him with your wingman and a grin on your face as you croon. “Champion down. Try to keep up with me, sweetheart, my back’s hurting.”

Crypto likes it when you tease him in that way. A threat of how much of a threat you were in turn. He also liked it when you teased him to the point of near bullying, even if he was quick on his quips to remind you to focus on the match. He was so  _ good  _ about hiding face for the cameras. But for you? You saw it all.

It’s getting slim. Five other squads, not including your own duo. Crypto’s set up in a house, crouched in a corner for safety and your job to make sure no one snuck up on you two. There’s only one exit of the room, the door you’re guarding, but you can’t help but glance over at his frame. 

His face is illuminated in a bright green, his eyes focused on controlling Hack and seeing around the world. His brow is slightly furrowed, his eyes flickering across the screen and paying no mind to you in the slightest. You hum to yourself, eyes flickering over his body and how exposed he was. 

Are you going to make good on all your promises or not...

You hum again. Holstering your wingman so you can go to his crouched frame. At first you gently stroke across his cheek with your fingertips, watching his lips part and his thumb twitch a little too quick over his controls. Then you trace down his neck, letting your nails gently run over his exposed neck and down to where his necklaces hang. Over his chest where both your hands now run across his skin, down over his thighs where you let your hands edge so close in his inner thighs before sliding out past his knees. 

“You’d let me do anything I wanted to you in this room.” You start, your voice low and feeling much like a lion watching its prey when his breath hitches and his soft lips part. “You clever boy. You’re not checking ahead, are you? You’re making sure no one comes in. Was that your plan, huh? Hoping I’d ruin you where cameras and enemies couldn’t find us? Get your kicks in public?”

Your nails drag up his inner thighs when you speak, slipping under his shirt and watching Crypto’s lips quiver without a single reply back to you. Though a gasp is caught in his throat when you thumb over his nipples, scratching your way down his chest before you move to stand up. A needy sound leaves his throat, his eyebrows furrowing, only for his lashes to flutter when you raise your boot to press between his legs and hear that sweet,  _ sweet  _ whimper.

“ **_ Crypto _ ** .” You murmur in a chiding, expectant tone.

“Y-yes.  Yes I was,  _ ah _ , h-hoping you would— _ hhhn _ _ - _ ” His voice comes out breathy, stuttered and not so certain of himself. With a huff, the visor beeps and is stored away with his controller, his legs shaking when you press harder with your boot on his crotch and catch the way his head falls to the side. “-Hoping you would touch me if I-”

“ **_ Looked helpless _ ** ?” You interrupt, cocking your head to the side as you grind your boot forward and watch his hand come up to press over his mouth. The corner of your lips quirks up, your tone a croon of mock sympathy. “Aww, poor baby, don’t even  wanna admit that you like being the prey?”

“Don’t call me  **_ that _ ** -” He starts, but the shame crossing his eyes, the squirm of his body, and the way his ears burn red tells you enough.

You pull your boot from him and Crypto’s head falls forward like you just slapped him. He slides from his crouch to the floor to fall to his knees, his fingers bunched up on his thighs into fists and trying to swallow back a whine. His cock is an outline in his pants, thick and heavy on his thigh. 

You don’t allow him the mercy of hiding his embarrassment, grabbing his chin and tipping it up to you. You flash a small grin at him, cocking your head as you make sure he watches as you give him a look over. “Tell you what. Want me to make good on those promises? How about you win us champion title. Might even let you stay the night.”

By the time he’s no longer fawn-legged, you two make your way back out into the open. You've never seen him so focused on a match in your life, nearly giddy with desire when you know why that is.

When you win champion title, it’s with a shot from his own triple take. Slung over his shoulder as you look up at him on the roof and catch his lips quirked into a crooked smirk. “ _ Try to keep up _ .”

Oh, you are  gonna wipe that __ **_ bratty fucking look _ ** **** off his goddamned face the second you two are alone.


End file.
